Star of the Show
by Mulligatawny
Summary: She knows it isn't her. But she acts like it anyways. /Trina-centric oneshot.


**(A/N) Warning: I'm a new writer and this is only my second oneshot so if you think this sucks I can't be held responsible. **

**Disclaimer: Let's all just take a moment to be thankful I don't own Victorious.**

To those who know her, she's **Trina Vega**: the talentless girl who thinks she's **star of the show**. But she knows she's not_._ _(She acts like it anyways.) _But underneath the plastic smiles and shimmering outfits is so much more. She just doesn't want anyone to see it. _(See that she's second best to Tori.)_

She acts like she's the talented one. She knows she isn't. But to admit that is like giving people permission to overlook her talent. _(It's talent she hasn't found yet.) _So she acts like the **star of the show** hoping _(wishing)_ someone will see her potential. But of course, they're too busy noticing **Tori**. Tori with the amazing voice, commanding stage presence, and the endearing personality. Oh, Tori isn't perfect. People know that. They just find her flaws endearing. _(Neurotic? Freaks out easily? Not enough self confidence? So what?) _Meanwhile, Trina's flaws repel them. _(Shallow? Talentless? Craves popularity? Oh who cares about her?) _It wasn't fair. _(But who cares about fair in Hollywood?)_

Tori is showered with praise. Not Trina. But she gives herself all the compliments she needs. Besides, if she asked for compliments, she knows people wouldn't mean it. _(People never mean what they tell her.) _So she settles for their attention. She's aggressive and wears short skirts and sings and does whatever she can to have all eyes on **her**_. _Even if they roll their eyes or insult her, the thrill of having the spotlight on her-**even if only for a second**-is enough._ (To her there's no such thing as bad attention.)_

She knows Tori's prettier. She knows that's everyone else thinks too. It's been like that ever since Tori could walk. They'd look at Trina and say "My how pretty you are!" but then they'd look _(with just a little bit of awe) _at Tori and say "Well you just keep on getting prettier, don't you?" _(It didn't take a genius to see what they meant or who they preferred.) _So Trina always_always_**always **follows the trends. She doesn't simply shop for the latest style_- _she hunts it down. _(She prides herself on the fact Tori doesn't have her style sense.)_

She was never the smartest in her class. _(But of course Tori was.) _So she doesn't bother with academics. After a while, she's okay with being of **average **intelligence. _(She tells herself it'll be the only thing _**average **_about her.) _She keeps herself busy with her singing and dancing. Besides you don't need brains in Hollywood. Why bother improving on something that won't help with being a **star**? _(Something that won't help you outshine your baby sister?)_ She hangs out with the A-listers _(with the straight C report cards)_ who think the same way she does. She never talks to the bookworms and the nerds. She just keeps on walking. _(She walks right past the honor roll list with _**Tori Vega**_ on the top.)_

Most people played games with their friends and family when they were little. They'd run around giggling and getting grass stains _(oh the horror). _Not Trina. Tori would be at the park with her perfect friends running and laughing and making everybody love her. Trina would be in her room singing and trying to learn her lines for the upcoming school play. _(She was dedicated to being a _**star** _even then- but that didn't help her get the lead role.)_

She's a much better actress than people _(herself included)_ give her credit for. She **acts** like it doesn't bother her when Tori goes out on yet another date with a guy she liked first. She **acts** like she's okay with it when people tell she's talentless. She **acts **like it doesn't bother her when people walk right past her _(even in her new Fazzini boots)_ to go talk to Tori. She **acts** like the A-listers really are her friends. She **acts **like she doesn't know she's second to her baby sister. She **acts** like she's all sunshine and sparkles. She **acts** like she really is the self-confident diva with no insecurities. _(Trina's acting put Tori's acting to shame.)_

Tori thought Trina was more likely to be famous. Like she was the one in Trina's shadows. _(Just how blind could she be?) _Trina's tried for years to be an amazing singer and one day she finds out Tori's twice the singer she'll ever be. _(She does everything twice as better than Trina.)_ Tori's not just a star-she's the sun _(little miss _**sun**_shine). _And everyone _(everything) _revolves around her _(like planets bound by gravity.) _And Trina was a twinkling star nobody cared enough about to look for. _(Or maybe they were just blind from looking at the _sun_ too long.)_

But Trina's waiting. She's waiting for the day when the spotlight will be on **_her._** The day when she isn't living in her baby sister's shadow. Because no sun lives forever. They eventually explode. _(It's called a supernova.) _Sure, Tori will be shining even brighter right before the explosion _(but that's just a build-up to the big finale). _Then when the pretty colors fade, it'll be dark. Except for one twinkling starin the distance. Then all the people _(planets)_ will get sucked in by her gravitational pull and then she'll be the new **It Girl **_(sun) _everyone is drawn to_. _

_(At least until she too burns herself out.)_


End file.
